Hay is typically a messy and disorganized item. Square hay bales become messy and wasteful once the binding wires or twine are cut. Loose hay falls to the floor/ground making the space of a barn or holding space messy and most of the time the messy hay is wasted and not fed to the animal. Additionally, the user needs the ability to move the hay bale when feeding at rodeos, shows, events, etc. A mean to organize, transport, and properly disperse hay would be of great benefit by saving both time and money, as well as keeping an area where hay is stored clean.